1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine start control apparatus, and in particular to an engine start control apparatus which controls the starting of an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle such as an automobile, a lock device which is releasable by a vehicle key is provided at a door which can be opened and closed. Further, the engine of a vehicle can be started only by a normal ignition key. In order to prevent stealing in such a vehicle due to the starting of an engine by a similar key, a stealing preventing apparatus for a vehicle is known in which, when a normal ignition key is not used and is loaded into a key cylinder, the starting of the engine is prohibited. (Automobile Technology Cases/Issuing No. 95603: Japan Automobile Manufacturers' Association Intellectual Property Session, Dec. 1, 1995).
In recent years, a wireless starting device, in which an engine can be started by wireless from the outer side of a vehicle, has been practiced without using an ignition key. However, while the engine is started by wireless from the outer side of the vehicle by the wireless starting device so as to operate the engine, in a case in which the transmission is in drive or in neutral, the vehicle may move.
In order to solve the problem, an engine control device is proposed in which, in a case in which the ignition key is not loaded into the key cylinder and the engine is started by wireless, the engine is stopped due to the movement or the like of the vehicle (see Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 6-71325).
However, in a vehicle which is provided with a stealing preventing apparatus for the vehicle in which, when the aforementioned normal ignition key is not used and the engine is started, the starting of the engine is prohibited if the above-described wireless starting device is attached and the engine is started from the outer side of the vehicle by wireless. Since the normal ignition key is not used, the starting of the engine is prohibited and the engine cannot be started from the outer side of the vehicle by wireless.